Melinda Warren
Melinda Warren was a very powerful witch and the only child of two mortals, Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler. She was born on October 31st, 1670, and possessed the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. She started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches, who, as prophesied by Melinda herself, culminated in the arrival of the three most powerful witches of all time: the Charmed Ones. History To The Warren Born Early in her pregnancy, a mortal woman named Charlotte sought the help of a witch, presumably to help her abort her pregnancy. The witch, then called Isabel, was actually the very first witch. Isabel told her that the birth of her child was very important to "us all," and informed her that her child was magical since she gave her mother a premonition. The premonition told her that her lover Lawrence was never coming back. Isabel gave Charlotte a talisman in the shape of the Triquetra, which would lead her to Eva, a good witch. Birth Two years after the Halliwell sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were sent through a portal to the year 1670. They were sent to help Eva and her coven save a woman pregnant with a coveted child from an evil witch named Ruth Cobb. Ruth captured Charlotte when she went into labor, wanting to raise the child to be evil. The Charmed Ones, with the help of Eva and her coven, rescued Charlotte. With the recently acquired knowledge of natural magic, the Charmed Ones created a protective shield of good magic that Charlotte gave birth to her child in. Later, Charlotte revealed that her newborn child's name was going to be Melinda Warren, who the Charmed Ones knew was going to begin their magical family line. Most of Melinda's story after her birth is unknown besides the fact that she moved from Colonial Virginia to Salem, Massachussets during the Witch Trials. Sometime during her life, Melinda gave birth to a daughter who she named Prudence. Melinda also created the Warren Book of Shadows, the most powerful and coveted witches' tome in the world. Affair with Matthew Tate During her time in Salem, Melinda had a lover named Matthew Tate who turned out to be a warlock. He used their "love" as a way to gain her trust and copy her active powers. He outed her as a witch, thus betraying her and making her realize his deceit. After finding out about Matthew's betrayal, Melinda concocted a plan of revenge. When Matthew came to her before her death to gloat, she tricked him into opening her Pewter Heart locket. Cursing the locket with a potion and a spell, Melinda locked Matthew into it, never to be released unless one of her descendants was to open it. Death After Matthew Tate outed Melinda as a witch, she was trapped and condemned to be burned at the stake. Melinda didn't use her powers to escape, as it would have confirmed her as a witch and put her daughter's life in jeopardy. The Charmed Prophecy As she burned, she had a Premonition and prophesized that each of her descendants would grow stronger and stronger until three sisters were born. They would be the most powerful witches the world had ever known and would be known as the Charmed Ones Meeting the Charmed Ones Nearly 300 years later, not long after Melinda's latest descendants Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell who had became the Charmed Ones, Melinda's locket ended up at Buckland's Auction House. Warlocks Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster wanted to prove that Prue was a descendent of Melinda Warren, thus confirming that she and her sisters are indeed the Charmed Ones. Thus, Rex acquired the locket and set things in motion for Prue to open it, which set the warlock Matthew Tate free. Matthew tricked Prue to use her power on him, and eventually copied it. After Phoebe had a premonition of Melinda cursing Matthew into the locket, the sisters found out who he really was. With no known ways of vanquishing him, the sisters summoned Melinda from the afterlife to help them curse him into the locket again. After helping the Charmed Ones to brew the potion and finally cast the spell to trap Matthew forever, she gave the sisters a last goodbye, and told them that she couldn't stay because it wasn't her time; it was theirs. Before she left, Piper placed Melinda's hand on her chest which triggered a premonition of more generations of her beautiful daughters. Melinda was then released back into the afterlife, full of joy to see her dreams come true. She gave Prue advice on being mother. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Innocents Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Book of Shadow entries Category:Unseen Book of Shadow Entries